Cooling Down and Falling In Love
by Darkrose55
Summary: On a hot day, Lili and Asuka try to find a way to cool down, and contemplate telling their friends about their feelings for each other. Will it work out? Jin, Xiaoyu, Julia, Steve, and Hwoarang make an apperance.LiliXAsuka,fluff,humour, Teen. R&R!


**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for like, disappearing aha! I was SUPER busy with exams and then summer started and I was told to go outside more and yeah :/ I might not finish the spring Asuka/Lili story, I've got writer's block for that story. This is a sweet one chapter summer story with the two, so I hope you enjoy and review! Also, I wanted to start some new stories with a different couple -but that doesn't mean Lili and Asuka are out the picture! Leave some suggestions!**

**Also: Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, Julia, Jin, and Steve make an appearance!**

"Damn, its really hot out."

"Well, it is August."

"So?"

"It's almost the end of summer Asuka! Of course it's going to be hot."

"Yeah, yeah. We've gotta find a way to cool off, and fast!"

Lili sighed. Almost the end of summer and she and Asuka still haven't told anybody that they like each other. Lili glanced at Asuka. Asuka had her head on Lili's shoulder, eyes partially open. It was obvious she was tired. Lili giggled and slid off the couch and adjusted her shorts. "You know my dear Asuka," Lili began, yawning, "I think it's about time we tell everyone we share mutual feelings for each other." Lili looked back at Asuka and frowned. Asuka was glaring at Lili. "No. absolutely not." Asuka snapped.

Lili pursed her lips. "Why not?"

"Because I don't know what they'll think! I don't want them to call me names, or make fun of me!" Asuka groaned.

Lili sighed. "They might do that for awhile yes, but they'll eventually think we're adorable and they'll stop."

Asuka gasped. "You did this before?"

Lili giggled. "With a guy, but not a girl."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Then how do you know this will go smoothly?"

Lili smiled. "I just do."

There was silence between the two girls. Asuka looked around and made a noise of remembrance. "Weren't we suppose to find some way to cool off? It's fucking _hot_!"

Lili nodded. "I have the greatest idea! Wait here…"

Lili disappeared into Asuka's kitchen. She giggled when she saw the fridge. "she'll _love _this…."

**15 minutes later…**

Asuka woke up to a bang. She jumped off the couch startled. She was still sweating, and was starting to get annoyed. _where the hell did Lili go? She said she had an idea. Fuck, it's hot! Where is that ambitious blonde? _"Lili?" Asuka called out, looking around.

No answer.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Lili, you bubbly blonde, where are you?"

Still no answer.

"Damn," Asuka mumbled heading to the kitchen, "I swear to god if she left, I'm gonna- _HOLY SHIT THAT'S FUCKING COLD!_"

Asuka jumped in the air and shrieked, something extremely cold was sliding down the back of her shirt. She calmed down and looked around. She heard a giggle.

"Well, I never heard you scream that loud before."

Asuka turned and seen Lili standing behind her with two large ice cube trays in hand. She smirked.

"You…you…" Asuka fumed, balling up her fists.

"Me what?" Lili asked.

"Fucking bitch!" Asuka yelled, grabbing one of the ice cube trays and putting four down Lili's shorts. Lili bit her lip to hold back a scream.

"Aha, you think that bothers me? I take ice baths, there's nothing that will make me scream!" Lili smiled.

Asuka pushed on the ice cubes in Lili's shorts.

"AH! THAT'S COLD!" Lili groaned. Asuka chuckled.

"So much for you being immune to ice." Asuka smirked.

Lili growled and put six ice cubes down Asuka's shorts then pushed her out the door. Asuka screamed. "Lili, that shit's gonna make me numb!"

Lili went out the door and giggled. "Numbness is a nice feeling, when you need it."

Asuka ran down the street holding her ice cube tray high, avoiding dropping it. Lili was quick to follow behind her, pelting her with ice cubes. Asuka started pelting Lili back, laughing hysterically. Lili gasped. "Asuka, watch out!" Asuka raised an eyebrow and ran into a moving car, causing her to fall. Lili stood in horror, worried that Asuka was hurt. Asuka laughed and jumped up, jumping on the car as a obstacle. Lili pouted and continued to follow Asuka, still pelting her with ice cubes. Asuka and Lili ran down the street to a busy block and got strange looks from bystanders around them. They continued to chase each other with the ice cubes almost out. Lili started panting, but giggled. _Asuka looks so happy, she seems to be enjoying herself. But if she's happy, I'm happy._

Asuka threw a handful of ice cubes at Lili's face and laughed. Lili gasped when she realized they were soon to be out of ice cubes. "Asuka, let's use something else, we're almost out of ice!" Lili yelled. Asuka looked at her tray and nodded. "What should we do with these? Pelt people with them?" Asuka asked. Lili shook her head. "No, we need to pick two people and use the tray like a slingshot and attack them with it." Lili planned with a grin on her face. Asuka grinned and nodded. "Now you're thinking like me. Let's do this!"

**5 minutes later…**

Lili and Asuka hid behind a taxi, waiting for good victims. Asuka glanced at Lili, who was quietly singing to herself. Asuka smiled. _Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to spend the summer with her, she is cute after all, and I really do like her. Maybe, it isn't such a bad idea to tell everyone we like each other, yeah, I'm gonna do that, tell everyone I found someone I've fell in love with! _

Lili looked at Asuka and raised her eyebrow. "Asuka? Are you okay?"

Asuka shook her head and smiled. "What? Yeah, I'm fine."

Lili giggled. "I think you want a kiss."

Asuka blushed. "What? No, I thought we were suppose to be looking for victims to shoot these ice cubes at!" Asuka shot her tray without looking, causing Lili to gasp. "Asuka! That's-"

A yell was heard. Asuka and Lili peered over the top of the taxi to see Hwoarang, scowling. "What the fuck?" he fumed, shaking from the chill, "who the fuck did this?" he yelled. Lili stood suddenly. "W-We did it! We're sorry Hwoarang!" Lili apologized. Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "who's 'we'?" he asked. Asuka sighed and stepped out from behind the car. Hwoarang scowled. "Asuka, what the fuck? I thought Jin told you to watch his place for him." Asuka shrugged. "Well, we were hot, so we decided to do…something to cool down." Asuka explained then turned to Lili. "It was fun!" Lili giggled. Hwoarang smirked. "Just exactly _what_ were you two doing?" Hwoarang asked. Asuka rolled her eyes and smacked Hwoarang upside the head. "Hwoarang, get your head out of the gutter, we threw ice at each other, sick freak." Asuka hissed.

Hwoarang growled. "_Ow._ well, anyways, I was heading to see Jin, Steve, Xiaoyu, and Julia. Do you two wanna come too?"

Lili shook her head. "We have something we need to do, maybe after."

Hwoarang smirked and nodded. "Alright, see ya later ladies."

Hwoarang disappeared down the street. Lili turned to Asuka. "Well, I think we had enough fun for today, don't you?"

Asuka stayed silent.

Lili frowned. "Asuka?"

Asuka turned to Lili. "Lili, we're telling them."

"Telling them what?" Lili asked, confused.

"That we love each other, isn't that what you wanted to do? It's been a couple months now, I think I'm ready." Asuka whispered.

Lili blushed. "Oh, that. Are you sure?"

Asuka nodded and smiled. "More than I'll ever be."

Lili smiled.

**1 hour later…**

"Hi!" Lili said, entering the restaurant.

Jin, Steve, Hwoarang, Julia, and Xiaoyu looked up and smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?" Steve asked.

"Good," Asuka said, "but we have something to tell you."

Julia sat up straight. "Go for it."

Lili glanced and Asuka. Asuka nodded.

"Well, you see… Asuka and I are… in love." Lili announced.

Everyone went silent.

"Allow me to explain that we were together for the past few months, and we just didn't want anyone to know yet, y'know? I mean, I love Lili's curiosity and everything about her, she made me do a double take when I seen her, and that never usually happens." Asuka explained, blushing.

"Except when you kissed me." Julia interrupted.

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "I was drunk, that was _two _years ago, and I'm pretty sure you _forced _yourself on me."

Jin glared at Julia. "Just let them finish."

Lili smiled at Jin. "Thank you. I love how Asuka's not afraid to stand up for herself, I'm sure that was what attracted me to her. I thought this would never happen, I thought Asuka would never give me a chance. But she did, and she surely let me into her arms, and showed me everything about her. I never met anyone like her before. I'm sure you'd all understand, right?"

Everyone stayed silent for a minute, then smiled.

"That's cute." Hwoarang smirked.

Asuka growled and smacked him upside the head. "Really? We poured our hearts out to you guys and you have to ruin it by saying, 'That's cute'?"

Hwoarang frowned and rubbed his head. "Easy woman! Geez, I was trying to be nice!"

"Well thank you!" Lili interrupted with a smile.

"Well, this is very surprising…" Jin said, curious to how it happened.

"Yeah, I know." Steve agreed with him.

"It's weird. Not 'Interesting". _WEIRD!_" Julia groaned.

"Too bad for you then." Asuka retorted.

"Now, now, my dear Asuka, let's not get angry." Lili soothed.

"Ooo, cute." Hwoarang whispered to Jin.

"I HEARD THAT!" Asuka yelled.

"Let's see you seal this with a kiss!" Steve insisted.

"That's what I'm waiting for!" Hwoarang agreed.

"No shit, they're two girls." Julia rolled her eyes.

Lili looked at Asuka. Asuka grabbed hold of Lili's waist and kissed her sweetly, taking it all in. _Feels like when we first met…_

Everyone clapped.

Lili giggled and looked in Asuka's eyes. "Feels like the first day."

Asuka nodded. "Yup."

"Did this help you cool down?" Lili asked.

"Hell fucking yes." Asuka grinned.

**F/N: Thanks for reading **_**I wanna cool down, I wanna love you**_**! I think I'll try to be more active on this account, make more time to write more stories! Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


End file.
